Toshiro Hitsugaya Loves His Bunny
by Silent Fallen Angel
Summary: What happens when the cold hearted captain of swuad ten falls in love with a bunny? Literally, her name is Shiro Usagi, which means White Bunny. She is the opposite of Toshiro, so how will it work out?


Toshiro Hitsugaya Loves His Bunny.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, only my character.**

I remember that day perfectly well. It was the day of no return, the day of my death. I was fourteen at the time and I was distant and not well known to anyone, including my mother. My father was a ghost to me, I never met him. My mother was just a figure that paid the bills. I never really saw her, she was always working. I had no siblings, just myself in my little apartment in the city. I had no friends because no one wanted to be friends with the little Japanese girl with the cold aura. Enough about that let me tell you about what happened before my death.

My dad got my mother knocked up when she was 20 years old. She was beyond happy, however he wanted nothing to do with her once she told him. He left town and left her on her own. When I turned seven, my mother took me to America and she bought a house. She got better work, but she was never home. I raised myself since the day I turned seven. I was independent, cold to everyone, and rarely smiled. When my mother actually saw me she always had me tested for psychological problems. They always came back negative.

One day, when I was coming back from school, this man came up to me and pulled me into an alley. I recognized his face from the news. He was a mass murderer who killed teenage girls. He sliced their throats and left them to die slowly. He must have seen the recognition on my face, because he immediately took out a nice and left a somewhat deep cut across my entire throat.

"Too bad you had to die, you were awfully pretty." He said as he made the cut deeper. He then shoved me to the ground and left me there to die.

Most would find it horrible or saddening, but to me I was perfectly fine with it. It was the perfect day for me to die. My mother was out of town, having just left today and she would be gone for a week. It was snowing and only 10 degrees outside. The moon was full and the stars were the brightest I had ever seen them. They only got brighter as my vision started to fade, the last I saw was the moon shining down on my dying body. After that my final breathe left my body.

After all that, you would not believe how surprised I was when I woke up in an unfamiliar town. There were people everywhere, and the weirdest part is that they were all wearing lounging kimonos of grays and blues. I looked around and saw tiny little houses just like my apartment, but less chic.

I looked at myself and saw that pale skin was still unblemished and still as smooth, my body still as thin as a toothpick. I brought my hair in front of my face and saw that it was still a natural shade of blonde. It was almost white actually and it still ended at my lower back in one point with side fringe bangs, all of it completely straight. My eyes were always big for being an Asian; even to American's they were big, almost as if I were in a shojo manga. The best part, though, was the color. They were purple, and not an ugly purple, but a deep purple that shined. The only thing that sucked was that I was still only 5' tall.

I didn't get it though; I was supposed to be dead. I went over to an elderly woman and tapper her shoulder.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"You are in the thirty first district of the Rukongai." The old lady said.

"What is the Rukongai?" I asked her completely confused.

She then proceeded to tell me everything about the Soul Society. I couldn't believe a place actually existed. When the old lady finished she walked away. I decide that I wanted to be a soul reaper, since they get all the respect and actually do things. I would just have to see if I could get into the academy.

I walked around and started thinking about if my mother would miss, I decided she wouldn't and surprised myself by becoming upset. As if the weather were affected by my moods, it started to rain, and when the rain touched me it turned into ice. I ignored it and started my journey to the Soul Society.

Could you believe it, I, Shiro Usagi, was going to become a soul reaper.

*Shiro Usagi literally means white rabbit*

**Author's Note: I hope you like it so far and if you have a request for any other story, then just tell me.**


End file.
